


Русалочий жемчуг

by DiAndin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAndin/pseuds/DiAndin
Summary: Где-то там, глубоко под водой, скрывается огромный мир, в который людям нет ходу. Сказочный мир - конечно, а как иначе; там бессчетное множество ярких разноцветных рыб и растений, там дельфины - милейшие в мире существа, а еще, наверняка, русалки. Ведь не могут же легенды о них быть просто выдумкой?





	Русалочий жемчуг

Лавка Раи стоит почти на самой окраине, среди аккуратных скверов и симпатичных улочек. Летом здесь всё прямо-таки утопает в зелени, пении птиц и запахе цветов с клумб. Зимой же дома, покрытые пушистым снегом, напоминают пряничные домики из кондитерской — такие же красивые и как будто ненастоящие.

В преддверии Нового года небольшой магазин сувениров на углу почти никогда не пустует — каждый стремится выбрать что-нибудь волшебное в подарок родным и друзьям. Рая рада, поэтому изо всех сил пытается подобрать ключик к сердцу каждого покупателя. Почти всегда ей это удаётся.

-Это жемчуг, верно? — к витрине приближается молодой человек лет двадцати пяти, в расстёгнутом пальто и обмотаном вокруг шеи полосатом шарфе. — Вон там, на третьей полке.

-Да. Русалочий, — Рая бережно ставит перед ним раскрытую раковину, внутри которой лежит небольшая голубоватая жемчужина. — Невероятно редкий. Говорят, обладает волшебными свойствами, — она загадочно улыбается, почти ласково касаясь перламутра кончиками пальцев.

-Сколько возьмёте за него?

-Три золотых.

Раковина осторожно закрывается и перемещается в небольшую подарочную коробку. Монеты ложатся на стол, а спустя несколько мгновений по лавке разносится звон висящего на двери колокольчика — торопливый покупатель покидает уютный магазин, унося с собой частичку волшебства.

Рая улыбается уголками губ, тянется к собранным к хвост волосам и снимает с них тугую атласную ленту. Чёрные пряди рассыпаются по плечам, и девушка слегка встряхивает головой, чтобы волосы легли лучше.

Некоторым Рая кажется принцессой из старой сказки, вроде тех, где храбрые рыцари спасают девиц от огромных драконов. Другим она напоминает фею или русалку из легенд, что стары, как мир. Третьи считают, что девушка на самом деле волшебница — только это большой секрет.

У Раи пронзительные голубые глаза, светлая кожа и черные волосы, которые, кажется порой, отливают лазурно-зелёным — обычно это называют цветом морской волны. Быть может, именно поэтому девушку причисляют к волшебным жителям вод. А возможно, потому что её лавка прямо-таки забита разнообразными сказочными вещами — на полках здесь можно отыскать что угодно, вплоть до пыльцы фей и драконьего золота.

Лавка незаметно пустеет, но стоит последнему покупателю покинуть её, как внутрь проскальзывают две тёмноволосые девочки, похожие друг на друга, как две капли воды — зеленоглазые, обе в одинаковых бирюзовых курточках, с белыми шапками и шарфами. На первый взгляд Рае кажется, что им не больше десяти лет.

-Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

-Нет. То есть да… Возможно, — девочки переглядываются между собой и почти одновременно произносят: — Нам нужно что-нибудь волшебное.

-Волшебное? — уточняет Рая, выходя из-за витрины. Близняшки, как зачарованные, оглядывают стеллажи, сплошь заставленные разнообразными вещицами.

-В подарок маме, — добавляет одна из них и тут же представляется: — Я Вита, кстати. А это — Айлин.

-Рая, — называет своё имя девушка. — Пойдём, — она уводит девочек за собой, вглубь магазина. — Ожерелье из перьев грифона, — Рая снимает с верхней полки макет с украшением. Близняшки несколько мгновений смотрят на него, затем синхронно качают головами. — Ладно… Что насчет рунного камня? — она кладёт перед ними округлый чёрный камень с вырезанными на поверхности знаками. Амулет то и дело вспыхивает зелёными прожилками — кажется, будто внутри заключён живой искрящийся огонь.

-Красиво, — завороженно шепчет Айлин, и тянет ладонь к камню, но затем одёргивает её, не решаясь прикоснуться.

-А что-нибудь с морем связанное есть? — спрашивает Вита. Хозяйка лавки медленно кивает, тянется к дальней полке и достаёт оттуда небольшую, слегка потрёпанную книгу.

-Морские легенды, — произносит Рая, переворачивая первую страницу. Книга яркая — акварельные рисунки будто оживают перед глазами маленьких девочек, и им кажется, что они смогут всё узнать, даже не читая.

Рая наклоняется к ним — и кулон из морских ракушек и коралла, с единственной голубоватой жемчужиной в центре раскачивается прямо перед глазами Айлин.

-А это правда, что Вы — русалка? — внезапно спрашивает девчонка.

-А ты видишь у меня хвост? — смеётся Рая, но близняшкам такого ответа, кажется, мало.

-Я видела такие же кулоны в одной книге, — объясняет Айлин. — И там было сказано, что их делают морские русалки — из ракушек, в которых они находят волшебный жемчуг. Так откуда же он?

-Ладно, ты меня раскусила, — девушку забавляет эта любознательная малышка. — История этого кулона действительно куда интереснее, чем кажется… Что ж, — вздыхает Рая, глядя на умоляющие глаза девчонок. — Это случилось много лет назад…

 

Море полно опасностей. Сейла знает это еще с раннего детства. Ей известно, какие водоросли нельзя трогать, как прятаться от акул и где течение холодное настолько, что немеет тело. Она знает, в каких расщелинах оставляют свои сети рыболовы, и что нельзя прикасаться к электрическим скатам — но поплавать с ними можно, от чего же нет? Еще Сейла знает, что к человеческим кораблям лучше не подплывать за милю.

А почему — не знает.

Чем могут быть опасны люди, она не знает тоже — поэтому просто принимает на веру. Но иногда, когда солнце скрывается за горизонтом, Сейла подплывает к берегу — не настолько близко, чтобы её могли поймать, но так, чтобы видеть — и наблюдает за сияющим ночным побережьем. Оно кажется юной русалке чем-то невообразимо-волшебным, и она жалеет, что вместо ног у неё длинный чешуйчатый хвост.

Суша манит её, как магнит — Сейла мечтает, что однажды случится чудо, и хвост сменится парой ног — тогда она сможет наконец выйти из моря и отправиться туда, к мерцающим ночным огням. Ведь у другой русалки однажды получилось вырваться, чем же Сейла хуже?

Эту историю она знает с самого детства — русалка по имени Ариэль влюбилась в человеческого Принца, и, чтобы быть с ним, переплыла весь океан. Она отыскала морскую ведьму Урсулу, и та согласилась помочь Ариэль, но ради этого русалке пришлось пожертвовать своим прекрасным голосом.

Сказка кажется Сейле неправильной, не такой как другие истории. Что-то в ней не так, и русалка знает, что именно: просто эта история — не выдумка, а чистейшая правда. Ариэль действительно существовала, и жила в море, до тех пор пока не вышла на берег и не осталась навеки со своим Прекрасным Принцем.

«Раз смогла она, смогу и я», — решает Сейла, и на её лице сама собой растягивается улыбка. Русалке кажется, что этой ночью огни города пылают ярче, будто зовут её подплыть ближе, выйти из моря и прикоснуться кончиками пальцев.

А человека, что наблюдает за ней с берега, Сейла замечает лишь за пару часов до рассвета.

 

Мир Робина крутится вокруг бумаг, счетов и чернильных пятен на ладонях. С тех пор, как отца забрало море, стало совсем непросто, но семья справляется, пусть и с трудом. Мать больше не плачет по ночам, сёстры вновь говорят о нём, теперь уже не замолкая на полуслове. Всё возвращается на круги своя, и только Робин никак не может принять и смириться с произошедшим, оставить это просто страницей прошлого и начать, наконец-то, новую.

Море спокойно вот уже месяц — за исключением мелких колебаний, которые и волнами-то не назовёшь. Робин в упор не понимает, как совсем недавно эта вода затянула на дно целый корабль, если сейчас едва рябит на прибрежном ветру. Он прожил у моря семнадцать лет — почти всю свою жизнь, но оно так и осталось для парня загадкой, тайной за семью печатями. Бескрайний водный простор, сегодня он спокойный и ласковый, а уже завтра здесь может разверзнуться самая настоящая буря, и огромные волны зальют половину набережной, утаскивая в море всё, до чего сумеют дотянуться.

Море завораживает, и одновременно пугает Робина. Пугает своей непредсказуемостью и невообразимой силой, пугает десятками, сотнями отнятых жизней, среди которых и жизнь его собственного отца.

Но даже несмотря на это, безудержная стихия кажется парню волшебной. Где-то там, глубоко под водой, скрывается огромный мир, в который людям нет ходу. Сказочный мир — конечно, а как иначе; там бессчетное множество ярких разноцветных рыб и растений, там дельфины — милейшие в мире существа, а еще, наверняка, русалки. Ведь не могут же легенды о них быть просто выдумкой? Робин уверен, что однажды видел русалку собственными глазами, но семья лишь беззлобно смеётся над ним.

-Фантазёр, — улыбается мать.

-Сказок перечитал, — говорят сёстры, но Робин знает, твёрдо знает, что прав.

Ведь не зря же он просидел, наблюдая за ней, целую ночь.

 

Сейла будто бы вся превращается в живой интерес. Она разглядывает парня, явившегося из другого, волшебного мира, запоминает каждую мелочь, выражение лица, то, как он сидит на одной ноге, подтянув другую к груди, как запускает ладонь в русые волосы и убирает их со лба, после чего они забавно топорщатся, но постепенно всё равно возвращаются на место.

Он тоже смотрит на неё во все глаза, сидит неподвижно, боясь спугнуть волшебное создание. У русалки чёрные волосы, пронзительные голубые глаза и бледная, а то и белая кожа. В глазах у неё плещется любопытство — кажется, морская жительница и вовсе не замечает, как парень её разглядывает. Но стоит ему хоть немного сдвинуться, чихнуть или вытянуть затёкшую от долгого сидения ногу, как русалка с едва слышным хлюпом исчезает под водой, и не возвращается до следующей ночи.

Сейле нравятся люди. И совершенно не важно, что раньше она их видела только мельком издалека, не важно, что как следует рассмотреть ей удалось только этого парнишку, который почему-то раз за разом приходит ночью на берег моря и сидит там до утра, давая русалке себя разглядывать. Сейла всё сильнее убеждается в мысли, что получить ноги нужно во что бы то ни стало — тогда она увидит и других людей, а еще, наверное, найдёт собственного Прекрасного Принца.

-Ты что же, решила пойти по пути Ариэль? — сёстры глядят недоверчиво, но Сейла упрямо кивает. — Так знай же, что она погибла, не добравшись до цели, погибла в незнакомом течении или от зубов хищников. И никакой Урсулы не существует тоже, всё это — просто детские сказки.

Сейла будто чувствует, как трескается и с оглушительным звоном разлетается на осколки что-то внутри неё. И мечта, казавшаяся раньше лишь вопросом времени, внезапно становится далёкой и недостижимой.

-Мы же не знали, что ты так проникнешься… — виновато оправдываются русалки, совершенно сконфуженные реакцией сестры. Сейла молчит, кивает едва заметно. Действительно, откуда им было знать, что одна конкретная русалка не сумеет найти себе место среди собратьев и будет рваться на сушу, отчаянно цепляясь за глупую сказку?

После того дня Сейла больше не появляется возле берега, хотя странный парень по-прежнему ждёт её там каждую ночь.

 

Когда Робин сообщает, что пойдёт по стопам отца, мать кричит на него, а сёстры лишь крутят пальцем у виска, но парню всё равно. Он давно принял решение и теперь просто сообщает о нём родным, совершенно не интересуясь их мнением. Море манит Робина сильнее любого магнита, и парень готов отдать ему всего себя без остатка.

Он устраивается юнгой на торговый корабль, еще не зная, что это плаванье изменит всё. Робин и понятия не имеет, сколько придётся всего пережить за каких-то три недели пути. Он не знает, что — впервые в жизни — попадёт в ужаснейший шторм и ощутит то, что, возможно, чувствовал и его отец, глядя в лицо неминуемой смерти. И, конечно же, он не представляет, что выпадет за борт, прямо навстречу смертельно опасной стихии.

Сейла больше не верит в сказки, и в необоснованные запреты она тоже не верит. Поэтому когда русалка видит корабль, то не плывёт подальше, как прежде, а напротив — подплывает максимально близко, но не настолько, чтобы корабль мог её поранить.

Сейла слышит крики, а затем с борта выпадает человек — и она тут же бросается к нему, хватая за руки и утаскивая вниз, к спасительному дну, где волны не швыряют из стороны в сторону и нет риска, разбиться о дно корабля. Она узнаёт его — того самого парня с побережья; Робин пытается вырваться из цепких рук русалки, которая совершенно забывает, что он вообще-то не умеет дышать под водой. Парень кашляет, инстинктивно вдыхает — и лёгкие наполняются солёной морской водой.

Он больше не дёргается, затихая, и тут Сейлу пронзает осознание — что-то неправильно, не так, нужно помочь ему, нужно спасти, но люди — слишком странные создания, и русалка вовсе не уверена, что поступает правильно. Пулей она всплывает на поверхность, изо всех сил гребёт в сторону корабля и мечущегося из стороны в сторону красно-белого круга.

Их миры слишком разные, слишком _противоположные_ , и как она никогда не сможет ходить по земле, так и этот парень не сумеет выжить в морских глубинах. И она не в силах помочь, и он не в силах ничего изменить, потому что это просто _невозможно_. Всё, кем они навсегда останутся друг для друга — это сказка, красивая, но несбыточная мечта, а еще — возможность прикоснуться к чужому, неизведанному, но такому волшебному миру.

«Так надо, так будет правильно», — думает она, затаскивая парня на круг, и надеется, что не ошиблась.

-Не забывай меня, — шепчет Сейла и наматывает на его руку шнурок, зажимает в чужой ладони кулон из коралла, ракушек и волшебного жемчуга. — Пусть он принесёт тебе счастье.

И она исчезает, растворяется в постепенно утихающей буре и не смотрит на то, как круг поднимают на борт. Сейла не видит, как отплёвывается от воды Робин, как смеются матросы — «баловень судьбы, тебя спасла русалка!», как парень судорожно сжимает в ладони волшебный подарок, бросается к краю палубы и вглядывается в тёмную воду в надежде увидеть её снова.

 

-Он больше не встретил её? — грустно вздыхает Вита. Близняшки сидят за витриной, жуют печенье и с интересом глядят на Раю.

-Нет, — качает головой хозяйка магазина. — Робин вернулся домой, и еще много лет каждый вечер ходил на тот самый берег, но Сейла ни разу не появлялась, и однажды он смирился. Встретил другую девушку, влюбился в неё и создал семью, а кулон передал по наследству.

-Так Вы — его дочь? — девчонки выглядят изумлёнными, а Рая качает головой. Привычный звук колокольчика разносится по всей лавке, девушка встаёт и солнечно улыбается вошедшему покупателю — мальчонке лет пятнадцати с растрёпанными волосами и перекинутым через шею длинным красным шарфом. — Здравствуй. Ищешь подарки к празднику?

-Ищу своих сестёр, — парнишка многозначительно смотрит на близняшек, а те синхронно сползают под витрину, прячась от этого взгляда. — Договаривались же, не больше получаса, — с укором говорит он, а губы сами по себе растягиваются в улыбке.

-Зато мы подарок маме выбрали, — Айлин поднимает руку с книгой, всё еще не вылезая из-под витрины.

-Уже хорошо, — вздыхает он. — Сколько с нас? — этот вопрос уже обращён к хозяйке лавки.

-Один золотой, — мальчишка отдаёт деньги и наблюдает, как Рая ловко заворачивает покупку в подарочную бумагу. — Приходите еще, — улыбается она, наблюдая как девчонки нехотя идут за старшим братом.

-Обязательно! Мы ведь историю не дослушали!

Колокольчик на двери вскоре затихает. Рая касается пальцами кулона, и русалочий жемчуг пульсирует под её пальцами, словно живое сердце.

 

«Любимец морей», — шепчутся прохожие, а пожилой мужчина лишь улыбается в усы и делает вид, будто ничего не замечает. Ему некогда отвлекаться на каких-то зевак. Правнучке исполнилось пять лет, и мужчина никак не может опоздать на этот праздник. В кармане у него подарок — маленькая коробочка, а внутри — кулон из кораллов и голубого русалочьего жемчуга. Говорят, он волшебный, но мало ли что вообще болтают?

Это украшение он носил с собой всю жизнь, и только теперь решился передать дальше. Рая — очаровательная малышка, мечтательная и вечно витающая где-то в облаках. Она обожает море и плавает так, словно родилась в нём, а еще девчушка неуловимо напоминает Робину русалку из старых легенд.

Совсем скоро маленькая именинница откроет подарки и спросит, откуда у прадеда русалочий жемчуг — он ведь волшебный, русалки с ним не расстаются. Мужчина улыбнётся, усадит девочку к себе на колени и, увидев, что она готова слушать, начнёт:

_-Это случилось много лет назад…_


End file.
